


Thorin Fantasy #1

by Fantasies



Series: The Tale of Thorin and Awa [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Humor, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies/pseuds/Fantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't believe your ears. This must be a mistake... They did not just tell you that you are going to marry the young prince! They <em>did not!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin Fantasy #1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a prompt over on Tumblr.  
> I named the female character Awa in my head and constructed her as my OC, please don't use her as your own.
> 
> I will refrain from giving too much physical traits she has in my mind away or even mention her name as these stories are meant to be written that the reader can imagine herself as the female heroine.

The sound of your boots landing on cold stone is echoing through the big hall. The sound is sharp and loud as you push your shoulders back and just barely manage not to break into a run to get out of this place immediately.

This guy…! _Unbelievable!_

You curse him and everyone else you have the misfortune of knowing under your breath. They were the reason you were there in the first place! They didn’t deserve it any better! And this… this… _ruffian_ had it coming to him anyway!

The gall of that man!

You shake your head and go a bit faster. You really needed to get away from him and his father as fast as possible. If it took you a while longer you might be tempted to go back and slap him across his smug, grinning face… or something. And you don’t really want to know what would happen then.

Slapping the young prince… Ha! It’s a nice image and it makes you smile.

You have nearly reached the end of the stony huge throne room when you hear someone call out. You don’t turn around. Why should you?

He had said his piece and you have answered him and that was that. The discussion was officially over.

But apparently you were the only one seeing it this way as you suddenly hear a second pair of boots walking along the stone bridge. Your heart jumps up into your throat and you force yourself to keep walking at your own speed. You feel cold sweat gathering at the back of your neck and you push your shoulders back.

One step, two steps… and you are out of there. The heavy oaken door closes behind you with a resounding bang. Even the guard jumps at the loud noise. You raise your eyebrow at him and shrug.

Now he was at least awake and alert. You grin to yourself and finally start running down the hallway, past burning torches and stone statues and secret crooks and niches you can find in every stone carved hallway here under the mountain.

The sound of your heavy breathing is loud in your ears. _Only…_

Shit!

It takes you a moment too long to realise that it isn’t your own panting you hear. You whirl around when a broad, rough hand grabs your upper arm.

“What?”

You spat out, your eyes burning with ire.

“What was that? In there?” He points back and you barely manage to refrain from rolling your eyes.

“That was me making a point.” You jut your chin out and look him in the eye. You are not afraid of him. Maybe of what he could make you do but not of him.

“A point?” He raises his eyebrow and smirks. He seemed amused by your answer. A reaction that makes you even more furious.

“Yes. A point.”

He is still holding onto your upper arm and you feel the strength in his hand that he is holding back. He is not hurting you but he lets you know that he could if he wanted to.

“Disregarding your king’s command is ‘making a point’ to you?” Yes, there is definitely an amused undertone in his voice.

“Of course. When this command involves me and my future then yes, I am allowed to make a point.” You swallow hard when he steps closer. His height is imposing. Even more so from this up close.

“Not if it involves a decision that has been made before you were even born. By my father and yours. You have to follow the orders as much as I do.”

You scoff and roll your eyes this time.

He tightens his hold and you gasp quietly. It was starting to hurt. You look up into his eyes and find yourself unable to move.

“You are going to become my wife. If you want to or not. It is written in a contract. It’s as easy as that.” He has the gall to grin outright and this time you do pull away from him. As soon as your arm is free you are up in his face, spitting out words as fast as they cross your mind.

“No! I’m not going to do that. I’m not. I’m not obligated to follow a promise I never made. This is my father’s decision. Not mine. It will never be mine. I will never marry you. You are everything I despise. You are the last man I would ever consider as my husband, Thorin! Get that into your stubborn head!” You get closer with every word. Your voice gets lower and in the end you are just hissing out the words. Before you know it you have raised your hand and started to punctuate each word with a stab to his chest.

You can see something in his eyes changing. The smirk is gone. _Finally._ And then…

… The next thing you know is that he has grabbed your wrist and turned your arm behind your back. So fast that you can’t comprehend it. He is pushing you into one of the alcoves the stone naturally formed here and presses you against the wall. His body his heavy and hot and you know now would be the time to feel afraid. To be scared of this brute of a dwarf.

But it isn’t what you feel. A shiver runs down your back when he begins to speak, but it isn’t fear. The situation is getting to you. Your breathing is going faster, the adrenalin is still coursing through your body.

“Is that so? Am I really everything that you despise?” His voice is low and dangerous as he whispers into your ear. You lick your lips and nod. You don’t trust yourself to speak right now. He is still holding your wrist in a tight grip, pressing himself a bit closer.

“Really? Are you _really_ sure?” His other hand sneaks around your body, wraps itself around your waist to pull yourself back against him.

“Say it! Say it again.” He orders, nuzzling your neck. And you find yourself unable to do so. Your body is almost vibrating with arousal, so quickly that your head is spinning a bit. You don’t know what he is doing to you. Why he has this effect on you but you also know that you won’t be able to do anything against it. You wonder if you would even _want_ to do anything against it.

“I don’t hear anything.” He whispers, the tip of his nose running along your jaw. His breath is hot and it lets goose bumps break out over your skin when it hits your skin.

He chuckles in a low voice and lets go of you. He got what he wanted. This time he has proven _his_ point.

You seize the moment and whirl around again. The sound of your palm connecting with his face can probably be heard out in the hallway.

His head swivels around to you immediately. His blue eyes are burning. You can see a print of your palm blooming on his cheek. You can see his braided beard twitching. You are breathing hard and stare at him. Your chest is rising and falling rapidly. You don’t know what it is…that makes you snap… that makes you do the thing you do next… The dangerous look in his eyes. His lips pressed tightly together. His hands balled into fists as he clearly tries to hold himself back…

You don’t know and you don’t care.

One second you are staring at him and in the next you have wrapped your arms around his shoulders pressing your lips to his tightly closed ones, moaning at the contact, the feeling of them growing softer as he lets out a surprised gasp and his taste when you push your tongue between his lips.

Your hands are running through his long hair as his beard rasps against your face.

You moan quietly as you explore his mouth and he finally realises what is going on. He groans and presses you closer to him. His large, unrefined hands are roaming over your back when he squeezes your arse and lifts you up.

The angle of your kiss changes and you moan again, beckoning his tongue back into your mouth as he presses your back against the cold stone wall. Your legs wrap themselves around his waist.

You hold onto his muscular shoulders. His strong arms are holding you up.

You moan again and he echoes the sound. The low tone is making you shiver.

Fuck. What are you doing here?

The question crosses your mind fleetingly before you decide that you don’t really care about it, when he curls his tongue around yours, making you groan. You have never been this aroused by a kiss before.

One of his hands finds its way under your clothing and you hiss when his rough fingers touch the skin of your hips. You want it. You want him to touch you. You crave to feel his strength.

His touch isn’t gentle and you don’t want it to be. You don’t know what this is but it isn’t some tender moment. You doubt he would be capable of it anyway…

His lips slide down your neck and take your breath away, you tilt your head back and press his head tightly against your throat when he bites your skin, making your pulse jump and your heart race. You pull on the long strands of his hair to pull him away from your neck to kiss him again. All tongue and teeth. It is forceful and amazing.

He takes your breath away when he presses his hips against yours in the rhythm of his tongue invading your mouth. You are getting more and more aroused. You can feel it coursing through your veins, settling low in your stomach. You press your hips back, let them roll against his and revel in his kiss.

You smirk and bite his bottom lip. Hard.

He hisses again and lets his hands slide deeper under your tunic till his long fingers have reached your breasts. You are the next one who hisses when he finds your already erect nipples and teases them. He pinches them with his fingers, making you gasp and throw your head back.

He bites his way down your neck, obviously enjoying your reaction.

You groan and ground your hips down, feeling his hardness pressing against you. His touch is clouding your mind but you have half the thought to struggle in his arms till he lets you down.

You grab the lapels of his vest, pressing him against the next wall before you claim him this time. Claim his mouth and his whole body. Pressing yourself against him, pushing the vest down his broad shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his muscles under your hands.

Your fingers slide under his tunic as he holds you close, kisses you harshly and takes away your breath. They slide through his chest hair, your thumbs flicking against his nipples, making him gasp into your mouth. You pull on his clothes but you don’t want to step away to give him room to get out of them.

He grabs your leg and hoists it up on his hip, pushing your skirts up roughly, his hot hands sliding over your skin. His fingernails scrape along your thighs and you moan loudly when he finds you wet and waiting for his touch.

He smirks this infuriating smirk again and lets his thick fingers slide through your lips, making you moan. It echoes in the small alcove but you do not care who might have heard it. This is your game now. You thrust your hips against his, groan out his name, forcing his fingers to caress you again and again till you are gasping for air and your whole body is tingling.

You close your eyes and lose yourself in the touch. His free hand has reached up and pulls your head back sharply with a tight grip on your hair. You moan and he sucks on your neck forcefully as he pushes two of his fingers into you, filling you.

You call out and press closer against him, pleasure and pain mixing in your body. Every touch feels even more intense than before. His fingers feel incredible and you don’t want him to stop. Ever.

Your hands slide through his hair, pulling it as much as he is pulling yours.

It starts to become a competition… who can stand more pain… you close your eyes tightly and let it happen. The touch of his fingers is making you even wetter, easing his way. He notices and chuckles lowly.

“Hm. It _really_ feels like you are despising me.” His voice makes you shiver.

“Oh, shut up!” You roll your eyes and gasp out when he hits a sensitive spot inside of you. You know you can come like this. Just on his fingers. Especially when his rough thumb presses against your swollen clit.

Your knees are starting to tremble and your body tightens in anticipation of your orgasm. You bite your lip so hard it hurts.

He brings you to the edge and you keen. You are so close. So fucking close.

Your eyes are squeezed shut and you hold your breath.

And suddenly… he pulls away. Pulls away completely.

Your leg falls down and you stand there panting, blinking, not understanding what was happening.

He brushes past you and you expect him to go. You want to turn around to shout _something. Anything…_ but the words get caught in your throat when you feel his hand again, keeping you from turning around, pushing your skirts up again, exposing you to the cool air of the small room, as his hand in your back makes you lean forward and rest your own palns against the cool stone.

“Fuck yes.” You breathe out before you can stop yourself.

You hear his heavy trousers fall to the ground and a shuffling noise when he steps closer. You haven’t seen his cock but the erection trapped in his trousers had felt impressive.

“Do you want it?” He asks and you can feel the wide head of his cock slipping through your wetness.

“Yes. Yes, I do.” You don’t care what this admission will cost you. Not now.

You hear his laugh and your fingers try to find purchase on the stone wall when he slips his hard length into you in one smooth move.

You gasp out as he fills you completely.

You groan and let your head fall forward. It feels bloody fantastic. It is even better because you know you hate the guy. And you will still hate him when this was over, nothing would change through this. _Nothing._

He pulls back and starts to fuck you in a punishing rhythm. You know he is getting his revenge for his words but how can you care when it feels like this?

Your fingernails scrape against the stone and your knees start to give way. A hand around your waist holds you up another hand grabs your scrambling fingers and pulls your arm back. Before you know it you are holding onto his hands for dear life while he pounds into you again and again, making your head spin and blood sing as you hold still and let him take you.

You scream out again and again. It feels amazing. You hear his groans and loud breathing, feel the scratchy fabric of his tunic against your bare thighs. The weight of your pushed up skirts is reassuring and arousing at the same time.

He pulls your upper body higher and fucks you a bit harder till you scream his name and think you won’t be able to stand upright a second longer… Your whole body is trembling as waves of lust rush through it with his every move, as he makes you groan and moan and lose yourself and your sense of the here and now completely.

You can feel yourself pulsating around his cock and he pushes you further, makes you come again when you thought you couldn’t possibly come again. Your fingernails dig into his forearms and you know you must hurt him by now.

He makes you scream out one more time. Your eyes rolling back as he commands you to come for him just one more time to show him that you can do it.

Just then do you feel him still and hear him scream out himself, his hands gripping your wrists so hard you will have bruises there tomorrow.

You don’t really care at all when he lets go and you both fall forward against the hard stone wall.

You gasp and try to catch your breath and your sanity and maybe a bit the ability to understand what has just happened.

You shake your head and groan when he slips out of you. You straighten up with the help of the wall before you and push your skirts down. Walking feels disgusting now but you know you can’t stay here any longer.

You don’t know what came over you in that moment there when you practically jumped him. You just know that you need to get away from him. Immediately.

You are still breathing hard, your knees not feeling all that steady and your heart is racing when you turn around. You don’t want to look at him.

But he is still standing there, pulling up his trousers.

 _Fuck_. Shit.

You bite your lip.

His neck is littered with bite marks, his lips are swollen, his hair is all over the place… you can actually see little bloody half crescent shapes on his wrists. Fuck. You don’t even want to know what you look like now.

You swallow hard and take a deep breath.

“This doesn’t change anything. I’m not going to marry you. I never will.”

You push your shoulders back and brush past him. He is so perplex that he lets you go this time. _Good!_

You start running as soon as you step back onto the hallway.


End file.
